massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Benoshepard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SSV Dauntless page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluethunder213 (Talk) 18:42, February 19, 2010 Hello Hello and welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! You may notice that I made some edits on your page, SSV Dauntless. I'd like to remind you to add categories to all the articles you make. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I can't wait to see what other articles you make!--''BluethunderTalk'' 21:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Future of Mass Effect Fanon Hello, Benoshep! I'd just like to inform you that a new Blog post about the upcoming events that are going to happen on Mass Effect Fanon has been posted. The blog gives some information about everything new that's coming. Your input would be much appreciated. Read the Blog here: Events in the near future. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Recent events Hello, Benoshepard! I'd like to tell you about some of the recent events on this wiki. The biggest thing that has happened is that we have become this months featured wiki on the Gaming wiki. By the end of the month I hope this helps bring in more users. Another big event was joining Twitter! On Twitter, you can check and see any upcoming events and other stuff. Please voice your opinion about joining Twitter on this forum, Improving the wiki. The final thing I'd like to say is...we almost have 200 articles! Once we break that 200 mark, we will be almost completely eligible for a spotlight. The only other thing we need to do to be completely eligible is having less than 1/4 of our articles be stubs. So if you have any stubs (articles under 3 sentences or 300 bytes) please try to expand on them. Thanks for reading this. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hey Beno, I'd just like to let you know that we're being spotlight featured on Wikia, finally. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey Beno, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. If your new to RP's, then feel free to ask me or any of the other veteran RPer's. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Oh my, it sure has been awhile. Glad to see you editing again, we've grown a lot since early last year. :) -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC)